Sunset & Sunrise
by FloweRara
Summary: Ibu menyukai senja, sementara Ayah menyukai fajar. Kenapa? Inojin bertanya-tanya. / SaiIno Flash Fiction untuk Event #1stAnnivYamFam
Ibu menyukai senja, sementara Ayah menyukai fajar. Kenapa? Inojin bertanya-tanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SUNSET and SUNRISE**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan semata

 **Flash fict for #1stAnnivYamFam**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _sunset /_ _ˈsʌnsɛt/_ _ **n.**_ _the time in the evening when the sun disappears or daylight fades._

 _sunrise /_ _ˈsʌnrʌɪz/_ _ **n.**_ _the time in the morning when the sun appears or full daylight arrives._

* * *

senja / _sen•ja_ / **n** waktu (hari) setengah gelap sesudah matahari terbenam.

fajar _/fa•jar/_ **n** cahaya kemerah-merahan di langit sebelah timur pada menjelang matahari terbit.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yamanaka Inojin tahu, ibunya memang sudah dari dulu menyukai senja. Sepanjang yang mampu diingatnya, Ibu hampir tidak pernah melewatkan senja di mana pun berada dan bagaimana pun kondisinya.

Seperti saat ini.

Mereka bertiga sedang liburan keluarga di pesisir pantai Konoha. Tadinya, Inojin sudah berniat _hunting_ lokasi strategis untuk melukis pemandangan pantai bersama Ayah, tetapi Ibu sudah lebih dulu menyeret mereka berdua ke tepi pantai dan berjemur sejak siang. Untuk apa lagi kalau bukan menanti senja?

Sebenarnya Inojin heran sekaligus tak paham, mengapa Ibu selalu menyempatkan diri berlama-lama menikmati senja. Memang apa menariknya sih dari sepotong senja?

Inojin sudah pernah mengutak-atik kamus dan buku-buku milik Ayah. Bocah enam tahun itu mencoba mencari-cari definisi dan hakikat senja yang telah memikat hati ibunya. Tapi tak banyak yang didapat Inojin.

Senja.

Pertanda malam akan segera tiba; Pergantian siang dan malam; Pertemuan siang dengan malam; Peralihan terang ke gelap; Waktu setengah gelap usai matahari tenggelam.

 _Lantas kenapa Ibu suka senja?_

Suatu waktu, Inojin yang tak bisa lagi menahan rasa penasarannya, pernah bertanya begitu pada Ibu. Tapi jawaban yang didapatnya selalu berbeda-beda. Karena merasa tidak puas, Inojin tidak pernah bosan mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Kenapa Ibu suka senja?"

Kali ini pun Inojin kembali bertanya. Kepalanya mendongak menatap sang Ibu. Mata birunya sedikit menyipit berkat silau cahaya matahari di ufuk barat. Bocah enam tahun itu bertelanjang dada sementara ibu cantiknya sudah dalam balutan bikini seksi sejak sore tadi. Mereka berdua duduk bersisian di atas pasir pantai yang keemasan.

Ibu masih memejamkan mata dan menghirup udara pantai dengan khidmat. Beberapa detik kemudian, barulah mata biru itu terbuka dan menatap Inojin dengan senyum.

"Karena ayahmu menyukai fajar."

Hah?

Inojin melongo. Jawaban macam apa lagi ini?

"Cobalah tanya, kenapa ayahmu menyukai fajar."

Inojin bersungut.

Hn, Ibu memang suka begitu. Setiap kali ditanya, suka balik bertanya. Tapi karena sudah terlanjur penasaran, Inojin beringsut mendekati ayahnya yang masih berpakaian lengkap dan duduk dengan tenangnya memandangi laut tak jauh dari mereka.

"Ayah," Inojin mendudukkan diri di samping ayahnya dan langsung bertanya _to the point_ , "kenapa Ibu suka senja?"

Giliran sang Ayah yang menatapnya sejenak, lalu tersenyum dan mengacak rambut pirang Inojin. "Karena ibumu suka melihat matahari terbenam."

Wew.

Bocah pirang itu mendengus. Jelas saja ia tidak puas dengan jawaban sang Ayah. Penjelasan macam apa itu? Sama sekali bukan jawaban. Lantas kenapa pula Ibu suka melihat matahari terbenam?

Inojin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lautan. Jarinya mengais pasir pantai dan mulai berdalih, "Kata Ibu, Ibu suka senja karena Ayah suka fajar."

"Oh, kalau begitu yang dikatakan ibumu itu benar."

Inojin memutar mata. Ia jadi makin gagal paham dengan jawaban Ayah yang berputar-putar. Cecarnya, "Lalu kenapa Ayah suka fajar? Apa karena Ayah suka melihat matahari terbit?"

Sayang, sebelum Inojin sempat mendengar jawaban Ayah, Ibu sudah lebih dulu memanggil mereka dengan semangat agar mendekat. "Kemarilah! Mataharinya sudah mulai terbenam!"

Inojin menghela napas. Kalau sudah begini, Ayah tentu tidak akan menjawab.

Benar saja, pria itu justru berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan pada Inojin dengan senyum kalemnya. "Ayo, Jagoan. Susul ibumu."

Inojin sedikit bersungut sebelum menyambut uluran tangan kokoh ayahnya dan bangkit berdiri. Mereka bertiga memang sering melihat matahari terbenam bersama-sama. Tapi ini pertama kalinya Inojin melihat matahari terbenam di pantai. Hamparan laut luas yang membuat pandangannya seakan tak terbatas.

Ibu segera memeluknya begitu Inojin mendekat. Lalu disusul Ayah yang memeluk Ibu dari belakang. Tangan Ayah yang besar dan panjang sanggup melingkari pundak Ibu dan merengkuh Inojin sekaligus dalam dekapannya.

Inojin harus mengakui, berada di tengah-tengah kedua orang tuanya membuat hatinya terasa nyaman dan hangat.

Ketika bocah itu mendongakkan kepala pirangnya, ia mendapati angin pantai menerbangkan rambut panjang ibunya yang keemasan. Dalam keremangan sinar senja, helai pirang Ibu terlihat sangat kontras dengan rambut gelap Ayah. Tapi perpaduan itu terlihat menakjubkan di matanya.

Seperti terang yang bertemu gelap. Seperti siang yang bertemu malam. Seperti cahaya yang bertemu gulita.

Mendadak, mata biru Inojin melebar. Seakan baru menyadari sesuatu, ia kembali mendongak menatap ayah ibunya bergantian.

Ibu masih memeluknya erat dan asyik memandangi senja dengan tatapan memuja. Tatapan yang sama seperti sorot mata Ayah. Tapi Ayah tidak sedang menikmati senja.

Tatapan mata Ayah sepenuhnya tertuju pada Ibu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sepertinya, Inojin tahu mengapa Ibu menyukai senja sementara Ayah menyukai fajar._

 _Ibu adalah_ sunrise _Ayah. Dan Ayah adalah_ sunset _Ibu._

 _Sedangkan Inojin adalah perpaduan dari keduanya._

 **END**

* * *

A/N

hasyah, _flash fict_ ini ... nggak jelas yah? xDDD /plak

dibuat spontan berdasarkan _fanart_ saya dalam rangka **1** **st** **Anniversary** grup FB **Yamanaka Family (Root and Flower)**. udah terlanjur bikin gambarnya duluan baru kepikiran bikin giniannya. ehe maap gaje yak. telimakacii udah mampir kemari~

LONG LAST YAMANAKA FAMS :*


End file.
